


Choice

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 Surprise, Episode: s02e22 Becoming Part 2, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was under.</p></blockquote>





	Choice

Buffy's only thought as she hit the water was that she would die by drowning after all. The water was cold and dark and disoriented by the fight, she couldn't manage to swim to the top. Her lungs were bursting and , in a moment, she would start taking in water. Maybe, in the end, you couldn't cheat fate.

Instead, she felt strong arms around her. One of the vampires had escaped with the arm but she didn't see any doubt in Angel's face. The Judge could literally end the world, but Angel had chosen her.

Months later, she chose differently.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was under.


End file.
